


Baby Firestorm

by TopHatCat



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Baby Jefferson, Episode: s01 e12, Last Refuge, Waverider - Freeform, baby martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHatCat/pseuds/TopHatCat
Summary: Because I think the Firestorm duo each should have had a quiet moment with the baby version of their partner.





	Baby Firestorm

The house for future time masters was a homey one for sure.  Plenty of rooms, a large yard, the sound of small feet on the floor and young voices calling to one another.  It almost made Martin wonder what it would have been like if he and Clarissa had had children.

Right now, Rip was talking with his former caretaker, the woman who watched over the children, Rory was growling at is younger self and Snart was probably stealing something. Honestly, Martin wouldn’t be surprised if the man lifted a few things from the place.  A home for raising children. Really!

The professor had been looking for Jefferson.  He knew the boy was a little shaken up after seeing his father, though Martin thought it was wonderful that the father and son had had a chance to speak.  Jefferson deserved it.

He was having a bit of trouble finding Jefferson at the moment.  He wasn’t in the sitting room with Ray and Kendra, so Martin assumed he had gone back to the ship with Sara.  Turning his mind again to the mission, he thought about how interesting it was to have so many of the little Legends under one roof.  Beyond keeping them safe from the Pilgrim, it brought out the humanity in all of them.  They had all been children once.

Martin suddenly found himself looking for the steps to the second floor.  If he couldn’t talk with grown-up Jefferson, he would check in on the baby version.  He found the flight of stairs and started up them, pressing to the rail when a cluster of girls and boys darted past him, heading down.  When he got to the upstairs landing it was all quiet and he realized he didn’t know where the babies were.

A soft sound reached his ears which he recognized as a child’s whimpers.  He followed the noise to a door that he slowly pushed open to reveal a small blue and yellow painted room.  Fluffy white clouds were stickered to the ceiling and stuffed animals were scattered around the floor.  Moving to the crib, Martin slowly leaned over to see at the baby inside.  A smile settled on his face as he looked at the newborn.

“Look at you,” he said quietly.  “So young…”

Little Jefferson began to fuss again, louder this time, and Martin reached down, very carefully lifting his tiny future partner into his arms.  Bouncing him slightly, he whispered, “Shh…. It’s alright.  No need to get upset now…”  He went to the rocking chair in the corner and sat down, keeping Jefferson steady and safe in his arms.  Beginning to rock, he kept talking, his voice low and soothing to keep the baby calm.

“Hush, little fellow, it’s not time for you to be burdened by any troubles.”  Martin chuckled. “In twenty or so years you’ll be half of a nuclear superhero, stuck with an old man as your other half.”  He smiled sadly down at the baby’s face.  Jefferson’s eyes were blinking and he made soft sounds but didn’t cry.  “I’m sorry you have to go through what you do.”  Martin let out a shaky breath.  “I’m sorry what Firestorm…what I put you through.  You deserve better.”

As if he could feel Martin’s melancholy mood, even though they weren’t physically connected quite yet, Jefferson began to whimper again.  Martin kept rocking and hummed to keep him quiet.

“How about a song?” he asked.  “Let me see… Ah, I believe this is a classic.”  He hummed a note and then started to softly sing the lullaby.

“Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird…”

As he neared the end of the song, little Jefferson was asleep, one tiny hand wrapped around Martin’s finger.

“…You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.”

Martin let out a sigh and slowed his rocking to a halt.  Watching Jefferson sleep, he was suddenly struck with a strong feeling; a growing warmth in his chest somewhere up and slightly to the left.  Leaning down, he kissed the baby briefly on the top of his head.

“Sleep well, Jefferson….my sweet boy.”

~

“Now where’d Grey get off too?”

Jefferson asked the question to no one in particular, turning in a circle in the hallway.  He’d been in the bathroom for less than a minute and the man had already disappeared.  Ray said the professor had been looking for him.

“And now I’m looking for Grey,” Jefferson sighed.  He snagged Rory’s sleeve as he passed by. “Hey, you seen the professor?”

“Don’t keep tabs on him,” the man grunted, and Jefferson shook his head.  “Yo, Rip, how ‘bout you?”

The time traveler turned form his conversation with Sara and Mary, the lady who ran the kid’s home.  “I think Professor Stein went upstairs,” he answered. “Would you mind getting him? We’ll leave soon.”

“Sure thing,” Jefferson replied, taking hold of the railing and heading up the steps two at a time.  It was quieter upstairs and he felt compelled to keep his voice down, so he began opening doors, looking for Grey.  The first few revealed nothing but beds and bookcases and toys.  Where was Grey anyway and what was he doing up here?  The only thing on the second floor was kids’ stuff.  He was about to open the fourth door when a wail suddenly came from the next room.

Jefferson moved on to that one, entering the bedroom to find a fluffy orange carpet with a little bed in the middle.

“A bassinet?” he asked aloud. “Is that what this is called?”

Whatever it was, there was a baby inside and it was crying.  “Aw man,” Jefferson sighed, but there wasn’t anyone else around, so he went and kneeled beside the bassinet.  “Hey, little dude,” he said, to the crying child.  “What’s wrong?  Please don’t tell me you need a diaper change.”

The baby stared at him for a second before resuming his crying.  Jefferson frowned.  “I know that look.  Come on, don’t get all worked up on me now.”

His words didn’t seem to have any affect and he looked around, wondering if he should try to calm the baby down by himself.  This level seemed empty of anyone else and he turned back to his small charge.

“Alright,” he submitted, reaching down and taking the baby into his arms. “I’m holding little baby Grey.  This isn’t weird at all.”  He settled back to the floor, cradling Martin against his chest.  “Now I’m the old one.  Not sure how I feel about that.”  He hoped he was supporting Martin’s head right, but he didn’t seem to have to worry.  The moment the child was close to Jefferson he stopped crying, his wails reduced to sniffles.

“Well look at that,” Jefferson marveled.  “Am I that good?”

Little Martin moved a small hand and Jefferson laughed quietly, letting the tiny fist bump his hand.  “Can’t merge into Firestorm yet, man, sorry.”  The words, though meant to be humorous, sobered him and he adjusted his grip so Martin was more comfortable.  “No Firestorm…no powers…no time travel…. Just a baby with potential.  And a crazy future.”  He shook his head and smiled.  “Look at you; you got no idea what’s in store for us…”

He wasn’t sure if Martin was listening to the rumble of his voice, or was just tired, but the baby was drifting off.  Rubbing two fingers carefully against the little one’s hand he said, “I know… I know sometimes you feel bad about the whole Firestorm thing.  You think you’re keeping me back from my life or something, I don’t know.  But hey-, “here Jefferson lowered his voice, cradling his tiny friend close to his heart, “When you grow up, don’t you change a bit.  Got that, Grey?  You become exactly who you are.  Because we’re a team.  We’re family.  And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment! I'd appreciate your thoughts :)


End file.
